Pressure vessels, such as, for example, boiler drums are typically subjected to cyclic thermal and mechanical stresses due to changes in internal fluid pressure and temperature. These cyclic stresses can limit the number and/or magnitude of pressure and/or temperature cycles that the pressure vessels can withstand. Historically, pressure vessels have bores, or penetrations extending through the shell of the pressure vessel. Conduits such as pipes are attached to the pressure vessel such that the penetration and the pipes are in fluid communication with one another to allow for the ingress and egress of fluids to and from the pressure vessel. Stress concentrations exist at the intersection of the pipe(s) and the shell of the pressure vessel. These stress concentrations result in higher stresses and often become a limiting factor in the design of the pressure vessel for phenomena such as fatigue and/or cracking of the magnetite layer that can form on the metal surface, and which may limit the useful lifetime.